


Never Forget Who You Are

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: A Kiss, A deeper meaning, Bothered Chi-Chi, ChiChi wanting Goku back as himself, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gochi - Freeform, Goku is more so of a puppy, Goku lost within the Instinct form, Instinct Goku, Kinky Goku, Leaving the ending fo ryour imaginations, Love, Mates, Mating Bond, Oneshot, Telepathic Bond, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Goku has been lost in the form of Instinct for months now and even though he's there, ChiChi feels like she lost her husband. As she watches him training a feeling of wanting to be near him and she stopped cleaning and went out and watched him. Goku turned to face her when he attacked





	Never Forget Who You Are

The chapter is inspired by that art/comic/whatever it is. Now off with the story  
  
  
  


ChiChi: *in the kitchen washing dishes after a very quiet lunch. Anger and sadness fills her heart as she looked back to the empty seat behind her where usually Goku is there. Watching her or thinking. Her heart tightens as she wants to cry*

*an explosion went off and with no hurry, ChiChi looks out the window and sees what a man looks like her husband but no emotions, no anything, within his training. Yells of him firing ki blasts and sending invisible rounds of kicks and punches*

ChiChi: *she watches him for a few minutes, forgetting about the dishes. She looked down before loosening her grip and let the plate slide through her fingers before breaking. A sort of reality finally hits her. She steps away from the sink and walks out. Still watching him as her heart hammers* 'he has to be there still...he just has to' Goku... *she said softly*

Goku: *in midair turns to her. Watching before flying at full force at her with no emotion in his eyes*

ChiChi: *fear shines in her eyes and she tightly closed them. Thinking this was it and this was no longer her husband. But as she waited nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to a still midair Goku just staring at her with a serious glare in them. She looked at him and shakily lays a hand on his face. She frozed as Goku nuzzled her hand, purring softly. She breathed and held his face and kissed him hard. She felt Goku returning the kiss and soon they pulled away. A smirk on her face and a relaxed and slightly embarrassed expression on Goku before he landed and pulled her close, kissing her again. Nuzzling her neck before a voice enters her head*

Goku: 'I'm so sorry ChiChi. I'm still here, it's still me. I may have no control over my movement but I can control my thoughts much less my love to and for you'

ChiChi: *she hugged him tight as he hugs her* I love you too Goku. We'll get through this, we always do

Goku: *he nibbles her ear* 'we can right now~' *he purred out*

ChiChi: *she gasp lightly* Goku

Goku: *he just kissed her* 'we're alone Chi and I have so many years to still make up to you and all the pain and anger I made you go through. Please let me love you'

ChiChi: *she sighed but more at bliss* okay Goku but just this once

Goku: *he picks her up and carries her into the house* 'you'll ask for it more than once Chi'

ChiChi: *feeling the sense of a challenged* oh really

Goku: *he looked down at her* 'don't challenge me ChiChi. You will lose'

ChiChi: *chills goes through her back* that better be a promise Goku

Goku: *heading upstairs* 'I never would lie to you. Now enjoy the show' *he closed the door*

*the end*


End file.
